The Late Bus
by Scraggles
Summary: It all started because of a late bus, but what exactly was 'it' anyway? Mozie, onesided Ned/Suzie and Loomer/Moze, and Ned/Loomer if you squint really hard. NO NOZE! . . okay maybe a teensy bit here and there, but it's not much! Hooray for Moze! HIATUS
1. Bus Number Nine

Hey guys, just thought I'd do a little story for you all. This takes place during the Late Bus episode of Ned's Declassified, by the way. I sorta stole the beginning and changed it up a little at the end. I'm not going to spoil it by telling you how, but I will tell you that it's different at the end. If the quotes are off a little, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be Moze/Suzie centric, not Ned/Loomer centric, but it focuses almost totally on Moze and Suzie toward the end. You'll understand when you read.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NED'S DECLASSIFIED FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!**

* * *

"I thought this week would never end," Jennifer said, following the end-of-the-day traffic-jammers to the bus lot with Ned and Cookie in tow, giving a small sigh of relief.

Ned perked up, piping, "Yeah; the only thing standing between us and the weekend is a sweet ride on bus number nine!"

"Bus number nine broke down," came Sweeney's voice, startling the group of middleschoolers. He continued, "A replacement bus will be sent as soon as one can be found; it may take ten minutes . . or two hours!" He cackled, closing the window he had popped out of.

The teenagers sighed and went outside, hoping for the best. Ned sat on a nearby bench, keeping his things near him, not wanting to become a target for the people playing pie-kick fieldgoal.

Nearby, Coconuthead screamed, "It's good!"

A pie soared over his head. Seconds later, another hit him in the face. Ned sighed, Jennifer had left a few minutes ago, saying she had some reading to do. He looked up. Seeing Suzie coming, he stood and straightened his shirt. It was the perfect time for him to apologize to her and he didn't plan on blowing it on the pretense of being a sad lump on a log.

"But I was trapped at a locker!" he yelled. It was true; he hadn't stood her up after all. It had been the Loomer's fault. To his dismay, however, Suzie merely rolled her eyes and walked off, heading over in the direction of the popular kids, as always. "It was true!!" he screamed desperately, reaching for her in vain.

He sat down, crestfallen, deciding to do homework, when he was interrupted by Loomer.

"Tell me somethin' Bigby," he said, with a tinge of desperation in his voice. He continued, changing his tone, "How come Jennifer hangs out with you, not me? Can't she see what a great guy I am?" He raised his hands slightly and made a face.

"That's like me with Suzie!" Ned exclaimed, "I like her, but she won't talk to me anymore! I mean, I was trapped at a locker!"

"But how is this about me?!" Loomer interrupted, wanting his answer badly.

Ned quickly replied, "Sorry . . but one reason Moze might avoid you, and I'm not saying that I agree, but uh . . it might be that you scare people . . "

"You got a problem with that?!"

"No, no problem . . hehe," Ned whimpered.

"Could you help me?"

"Help you scare people?"

"No! Look, I won't bully you for a full year if you get Jennifer to like me and go to the mall with me. I had Claire write up a contract." Loomer said.

Out of nowhere Claire appeared, handing Ned a contract, which he eagerly accepted.

"You won't bully me for a whole year?" Ned asked.

Loomer nodded.

"Deal!"

Meanwhile, over on the benches, Seth, Coconuthead, Lisa, Martin Quirrely, and another girl were sitting, bored out of their minds, when Cookie appeared, holding a giant yellow megaphone and yelling loudly. When all was said and done, Simon had them following after him for his ridiculous after hours tour, getting Gordy to let them inside the school, and even watching Coach Dirga knit sweaters while she cried her eyes out to soap operas.

While all the hullabaloo was going on, poor Jennifer Mosely sat at an outside table, reading one of her favorite books, "The Orchids and Gumbo Club," sitting across from a girl who looked strangely similar to herself.

"Isn't the Orchids and Gumbo Club awesome?" The girl asked.

Not knowing what else to say, Jennifer replied, "Uh, I've read it before; I'm re-reading it for fun now."

"Me too!" The asian girl said, scooting closer and continuing, "I thought I was the only one who re-read books."

"I've never seen you on the bus," Jennifer stated.

She replied, "I don't take the bus; my dad picks me up. He's late." The girl chuckled slightly.

"My name's Jennifer," Moze said, smiling and scooting a tad closer to her new friend.

"I'm Jennifer too!" the girl exclaimed, "Uh, 'T.U,' not 'too' . . "

Jennifer smiled. She could tell that they were going to be the best of friends.

Standing by the exit, far away from Jennifer and Moze, were Loomer and Ned. Desperate to win Moze's heart, Ned said to Loomer, "First thing, clothes. Your outfit needs to say, 'Hi, I'm a nice guy,' not 'Hey, give me your lunch money.'"

Loomer deadpanned, "How am I supposed to buy lunch?"

Ned thought for a moment, but gave up. "See, look at that guy," he said, gesturing at a guy with a white, pinstriped shirt and a pair of pants on, "You need to lose the jacket and dress like him."

Loomer threw down his bookbag, walking up to the boy. Ned looked away.

"Maybe I didn't word that correctly," Ned said, when Loomer returned, dressed in the other boy's clothes. "Come on," he said, gesturing for Loomer to follow. They walked to a different area of the school.

Ned said, "Now lets work on expression."

"What expression?!" Loomer barked.

"That one." Ned said, "Try to give the impression that there's someone nice in there who cares. How about a nice humorous laugh?"

Loomer laughed cruelly.

"No, no, not an 'isn't suffering, funny' laugh, a happy laugh." Ned laughed . . until Suzie came. Within seconds, he was whimpering pathetically.

"Why do I take advice from you? Girls don't even like you!" Loomer said.

"I WAS TRAPPED IN A LOCKER!" Ned yelled.

"Whatever. Come on, crybaby, teach me how to get Moze to like me already."

"Alright," Ned said, pathetically, leading Loomer back to where they started. Somewhere along the way, Loomer had picked up a white flower. Ned said, gesturing to the surroundings, "Flowers, dancing, horses, girls like that stuff, so try and show some appreciation."

Loomer bit off the bloom of the flower cluelessly.

"Glad there weren't any horses around." Ned said, jokingly.

"Here she comes! I'm not ready!" Loomer said, gesturing at Moze, flower petals falling from his mouth as he talked.

"Okay, wait here, practice your laughing." Ned said, tapping him on the shoulder and heading off to meet Moze. Loomer obeyed, petals spewing from his mouth as he laughed in a giddy fashion, watching Jennifer as Ned approached.

"Okay, Moze, I'm giving Loomer a makeover and--"

"Ned, meet Jennifer Tu. She's into math!" Jennifer began, spurring on her new counterpart's incessant chatter about math class and their favorite teacher, Mrs. Morrison. The asian girl was gesturing to her friends, Ted and Mookie, who myseriously looked like inverted versions of Ned and Cookie, with the exception of hair, which Ned barely registered in his mind before he found himself glancing between Moze and the geeky two some that her counterpart was exchanging distant greeting gestures with.

Seeing Suzie in view, Ned promptly went back to Loomer. Hopefully, coaching him would keep him away from disrupting the natural order, just hopefully, he mused.

Jennifer and Moze went back to sitting at the table they'd previously been occupying, and were enjoying eachother's company, when they were interrupted by the sound of a car horn. Jennifer glanced over her shoulder and her mouth dropped slightly for a second.

"That's my dad," she said, offering a sad smile to Moze. "This is the most fun I've had all year," she added as the two stood.

"Me too," Moze said, smiling. "I'll see you Monday."

Jennifer looked to the side, "Well," she said, reluctantly, "No . . Today was my last day."

"What?"

"My dad got transferred to Paraguay."

"Paraguay?" Moze spat.

"But we can still chat online!" Jennifer quickly added.

Suzie chimed in, coming to stand beside her friend, "Have a good trip, Jennifer!"

"Thanks Suzie!" She paused, "You should hang out with Suzie; she likes everything we do . . except Ned. You'll be best friends in no time!" she said, as she made her exit.

"Crabgrass." Moze said, watching Jennifer walk to her car.

"Mosely." Suzie copied. They hadn't called each other on a first name basis since they were young.

Moze waved her fingers slightly, fidgeting. "Hey," she said simply.

"Hey," Suzie copied, a slight smile on her lips.

"Nice . . shirt." Moze said awkwardly.

Suzie smiled, blushing slightly, "Um, thanks. Nice, um, little clip thingy . . I like that."

"It's, it's purple . . cause it matches."

"Yeah, I see that." Suzie said.

"Yeah," Jennifer replied.

"Because they match the jacket . . Yeah."

"Yeah." Jennifer said.

"The purple." Suzie nodded, pointing.

"Yeah." Jennifer glanced to the side and then to Suzie. She wasn't used to talking to her this way. Their relationship was supposed to be based entirely on hate. How was she supposed to compete with her if there wasn't any hate? Jennifer sighed inwardly and looked at the ground for a few seconds. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loomer and Ned. Loomer smiled at her and kept looking back to Ned, and Ned kept nodding to him and pointing at things. She shook her head.

'_What's with those two today?_' she thought, inching closer to her long-time foe, despite their near total silence becoming almost unbearable.

"What's up with Ned and Loomer?" she asked Suzie.

Suzie sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't know, but they've been following me around since that creep Mr. Sweeney told us about the bus being broken down. It's kinda creepy."

"Well, it's not like they're going to come from behind you and rape you, is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Um . . sort of. Well, not Ned though . . Um, can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure. Tell me what?" Jennifer asked, leaning toward Suzie.

Suzie sighed, "In private."

"Yeah. The girl's bathroom sound like a good place for this?"

"Yeah." Suzie said, taking Jennifer's hand and leading her past Ned and Loomer and into the school. From there, they went to the hallowed bathrooms and past the wall. They were standing closer than they were when they were outside, face to face. Suzie was looking anywhere but at Jennifer, biting her lip semi-frantically. Jennifer had a look of concern on her face. She'd never seen her arch-rival so tense before. Talking to girls wasn't exactly something she was used to either, so the situation was just plain awkward to begin with.

"Jennifer?" Suzie said.

"Yeah?"

"Um, what I wanted to say to you was . . was that- that I like you." she mumbled quickly.

"What?" Moze said, stunned. That was the last thing she expected to hear from Suzie. She was expecting to hear a sob-story about how she loved Ned so much and only wanted to be with him, but how she had cast him away, not this. It was then that she realized what Jennifer Tu had meant when she said that Suzie liked everything they did 'except Ned.' Perhaps it wasn't her last day at all, and maybe Ted and Mookie weren't even her real friends, and maybe, just maybe she might like Suzie too.

It was all too soon for Jennifer's logical mind. When she came back to reality, what she saw was a sad Suzie, tears trailing down her face like train tracks. Jennifer's mouth hung open.

"Suzie . . "

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think? I know it's sad at the end, but that's why I'm continuing it for those of you who like happy endings! (like me!)**


	2. Moze's Predicament

**Yay, update! I hope you guys enjoy this rather short chapter! I tried to make it as happy as I could, so I hope you're happy!**

**Disclaimer: Ned's Declassified is not my property! If it was, there would be a hella lotta more orgies going on up in there!**

* * *

"Suzie don't cry," Jennifer begged. She'd never seen Suzie like this before; never seen her looking so diminuitive, so defenseless. The strong, confident, competitive Suzie was gone now; the only remnants of her being overshadowed by total despairity. Moze was never an expert in psychology, but she knew that Suzie was definitely in a state of panic and she had to do something about it. Calming people, including herself, down was never her forte, but she had to at least try, she reasoned. What kind of person would she be if she didn't?

"Jennifer!" Suzie cried, not bothering to hide her tears, she said, "Jennifer, I'm so sorry!"

"Suzie, look at me." Moze said, placing a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to apologize to me. It's not your fault, and you didn't do anything wrong to have to." She sighed, running her hand through her hair, as she often did when she was stressed out. She couldn't get over what Suzie had said, and not because it meant that her arch nemesis, Suzie Crabgrass, liked her, but because she didn't know how she could possibly tell Ned about this. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings; Ned would be totally crushed if he were to find out.

Jennifer had never really thought of herself as being gay, and she probably never would, but she didn't deny that she was at least somewhat attracted to same sex. It would make sense anyway; she was never really feminine, even as a child, when she and Suzie first met. Still, the problem was, she didn't have a clue of what to do about the matter in question. Did she like Suzie? Was she the one? Moze just didn't know. Hopefully, though, with her superior girl mind, she could work it out. If only she knew where to begin.

Sure, she found Suzie to be very attractive, hence she didn't totally lose her cool and slap her up-side the head when she told her she liked her, but Moze still worried about how things could work out. What to do? She couldn't just ignore Suzie; they had tons of classes together, not to mention that Suzie was the other co-captain of the volleyball team, so that would be out of the question. So, Jennifer decided, there wasn't anything for her to do but face the problem head on, which she did, rather shakily so, but she did it.

"Jennifer? . . Well?" Suzie said, blinking, another tear sliding down her cheek. Her eyes were full of anticipation.

"Um . . . Sorry, I sort of went into my own little world for a moment there. Uh, I'm not really sure what to think about this. Could you . . maybe, I don't know, uh . . let me sleep on it?" Jennifer stuttered, clambering for the right words to say.

Suzie's face brightened slightly. She said, "Um, yeah, sure." She paused for a second, then continued, "But it's Friday and we won't see each other until Monday and it'll be a new semester . . so we'll take electives all day . . . Here! I'll give you my cell phone number and you can call me. How's that sound?" She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled her number on it in pen, handing it to Moze gingerly.

"Thanks," Jennifer said, realizing she hadn't removed her hand from Suzie's shoulder during the entire time they were talking. She reluctantly placed her hand at her side and shoved the paper into her pocket. _Well, that worked out well_, she thought as she saw Suzie visibly perking up.

"Okay Jennifer, I'll see you around. Call me!" Suzie said, apparently reenergized, as she exited the restroom, leaving Jennifer standing alone.

"Guess I'd better go too." Jennifer said, and followed suit. She decided to go sit back on the bench until the replacement bus arrived and finish up her homework, but by the time she got there, the bus had pulled up and it was time to leave. She eagerly got on board and went to the back, only to find Suzie and Loomer there already; Ned and Cookie weren't far behind her. At first getting seated was an awkward affair, since she was still a little worried about the whole 'Suzie' thing, but she got over it quickly, and before she knew it, the bus was starting up and they were on their way . . until it broke down.

"Looks like we're going to be here a while!" the driver yelled.

"Oh come on!" Jennifer screamed back, "This is so unfair!"

Someone replied, "Life's not fair!"

"Oh shut up will you; this means we have an excuse not to do homework!" Loomer said, not realizing that it was Moze who yelled.

"You don't need an excuse because you never do any of it!" Jennifer replied cleverly.

Loomer frowned and hunched over in his seat, "Whatever."

It wasn't all that long until another new bus arrived; one that finally got everyone home. Ned, Moze, and Cookie got off at their bus stop at around five o'clock, making them all late for dinner. They all walked home, anticipating what their parents were going to say to them about being so late. They had a valid reason, but that didn't exactly exempt them from having to worry about it, even if it was the bus driver's fault.

Cookie was the first to divert from Ned and Moze's path. He waved from the street and turned off in the direction of his house, leaving the two to their business. This wasn't unusual; Simon Nelson Cook was never one for long goodbyes. Since they were little, he rarely even said anything before they split up. It wasn't necessary though. Goodbyes were trivial things, after all. They'd pretty much grown out of them anyway.

Next, it was Ned. He smiled and waved as he rang the doorbell for his mom to let him in, leaving Moze to herself and her thoughts. This too, was not unusual. What was unusual was the nature of Moze's thoughts on this day, how she couldn't keep Suzie out of them. If there was ever a time she didn't want to be alone, it was now. Of course, Ned and Cookie being there didn't really help though. She couldn't spill the beans to them about something like this. They'd totally freak out and disown her as their friend, not that she would really talk to them about something so serious anyway. Moze was never one for talking about her problems . . not usually.

Moze sighed and took out the house keys as she reached the front steps of her house. She couldn't wait to go to her room and just flop down onto her bed and go to sleep. When you're a Mosely, you discover that sleep solves all problems, that and praying. Moze wasn't all that religious, but she had to admit, praying did seem to make everything a little better and adding sleep into the equation just made it plain luxurious. She walked past her mom and brothers, greeting them all nonchalantly and flashing a half sincere smile. Her father was at work and wouldn't be home until later, so she wouldn't have to deal with him until later. It wasn't like he was a bad person or anything, but she was a feminist, so anything that was big, fat, manly, and covered in hair was just disgusting to her . . except for her brothers, of course. They were great; annoying, but great.

Jennifer sprinted up the stairs, going to her room and opening the door to her sanctuary. It was neat, clean, orderly, and covered in great woodwork and most importantly, it had _'JENNIFER'_ written all over it, not literally, of course. She flopped down onto her bed, sighing and ruffling the covers as she indulged in it's fluffyness. The plush fabrics almost put the whole Suzie issue out of her mind, almost. For a while, she just laid there, staring at her ceiling, waiting on time to tick by. She wanted to go to sleep desperately, and it wasn't helping that the way her room was laid out let in a ton of light, making it hard for her to keep her eyes closed. She yawned, pulling out her phone and looking at the time. It was almost six o'clock. She was surprised her mom hadn't come to tell her about dinner being ready by then.

She decided to text Ned to pass the time. He was undoubtedly in the same shape she was, after all. He never really was the type that did his homework as soon as he got home anyway. After thinking about what to say for a moment, she went to her contacts and found Ned's number, selecting 'text' and sending '_Hey Ned. What's up?_'

Seconds later, Ned's reply came. It read, '_Nuthin much. u?'_

Moze replied, '_Same. And why do you always use chat speak?'_

Ned replied, '_idk, but i gotta go to bed soon. mom says we got to get up and go to sum meeting or sumthin'_

'_What kind of meeting?' _Moze asked, quirking an eyebrow at her cellphone screen.

_'no clue. i'll ask her'_ Ned texted.

_'Okay' _Moze said and waited a few minutes for his reply.

_'its a press conference thing. suzie's gonna b there! u wanna come?' _Ned replied, to which Moze rolled her eyes.

_'Sure. Just don't drag me into one of your schemes like last time, okay?' _She said.

_'alright my mom's gonna pick u up in the morning at like seven, kay? nite nite moze' _Ned replied.

_'Nite Ned.' _Moze replied, shutting her phone. Normally, she would've called him, just to make sure he was really going to bed, but it didn't seem necessary this time around.

She flipped her phone open and glanced at the screen again, remembering that she had Suzie's number in her pocket. Pulling the piece of paper that she gave her out, she began to put the number into her phone slowly. "I'll call her in the morning," Moze said, reminding herself. When she finished, she promtly laid her phone on the nearest table and resigned herself to sleep. It was the weekend, she'd worry about calling Suzie later.

* * *

**R&R please! I hope you liked the chappie! Tell me how I can improve!**

* * *


	3. A Problem Solved

**Ehe, sorry about the lame-ish update guys, but I just thought I'd add a little more substance to the story before I moved too far ahead. This chapter'll show Suzie's side of the story more and set the mood for the next chapter, hopefully. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**For some reason, these chapters keep getting shorter. I apologize if short chapters get on your nerves, but I seem to be getting too many ideas with not enough time to flesh them out. If you think there's something missing, don't hesitate to tell me. Reviews and constructive criticism are my freaking life's blood.**

**Disclaimer: Ned's isn't mine, but a girl can dream, right?**

* * *

Suzie finally made it home from school and got to her room. As usual, her parents weren't even home yet and probably wouldn't be until the wee hours of the morning, leaving her alone, with the exception of Ned's incessant texting. Just seconds after she had gotten nice and comfy in her bed, she got another text message from Ned, telling her to make sure she went to the meeting they were supposed to have in the morning. Suzie sighed and replied to the message, much to her regret. Talking to Ned Bigby was almost as bad as having Martin following her around all day. His clinginess was even sickening at times.

"Some times I really wonder how Jennifer deals with him." Suzie mumbled. "Wait a minute, Jennifer! She's supposed to call me!" Suzie immediately sprang from her bed, clutching her phone tightly. "I have to do something, quick! I can't talk to Jennifer like this!"

Suzie raced to her bathroom, brushing her hair and teeth, trying to make herself look presentable. Why it mattered how her breath smelled, she didn't care, as long as she was presentable for her future sweetheart. As far as she was concerned, that was all that mattered; being good enough for her Jennifer. Her phone rang. "Aah!" she squeaked, nearly dropping the accursed thing in the toilet as she attempted to answer it. Reflexively, she pushed the talk button and nervously greeted, "Jennifer?"

"Hey Suzie, it's Ned!" Bigby's voice came over the phone.

Suzie frowned slightly, "Oh, Ned. What's up?"

"I just talked to Moze, my mom's going to take her with us to the meeting!" He said entusiastically.

"Really?" Suzie blurted unconsciously, immediately covering her mouth, just in case anything else could come out. She didn't want Ned getting suspiscious. As far as she knew, Ned had no clue that she was completely uninterested in him. Moze probably wouldn't want him to know either.

"Yeah, she's really excited about it!" Ned lied, hoping to talk to his crush for as long as humanly possible.

Suzie chuckled, "Jennifer? Excited about anything? That's a new one."

"Well, she gets excited over certain things. You'd know if you'd hung out with her a lot before."

"Yeah, me and her aren't really close, I guess." Suzie said, frowning, even though she knew Ned couldn't see it.

"Yeah, but you guys can change that if you try hard enough." Ned said, laying his head on his free arm as he talked into his speaker-phone.

Suzie ran a hand through her dark hair as she spoke, "Well, Ned, I'll talk to you later. I'm expecting someone to call me soon."

"Wait, who?" Ned said, quirking his eyebrow, as if Suzie could actually see his curiosity.

"Jennifer." Suzie replied simply.

"Jennifer? She told me she was going to sleep. You wanna call her before she dozes off? You can have her number if you want." Ned said, trying to be as helpful to her as possible.

"Sure. Text me it when you hang up." Suzie said.

"Okay, no problem." Ned replied, "Bye Suzie."

"Bye Ned."

Ned hung up and texted Suzie Moze's number, thrilling Suzie to no end. Satisfied that Suzie would positively love him for this simple deed, he went to go make himself a sandwich.

"Thanks Ned," she murmured.

Looking over Jennifer's number, Suzie memorized it and put it in her phone, on speed dial. She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear, anticipating Jennifer's voice to come over the phone at any moment as she sprinted back to her room and bounced onto the bed.

* * *

Jennifer jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. Breaking Benjamin was blaring in her ears and her butt pocket was vibrating furiously. Moze reached into her pocket frantically, wondering who in the hell could have been calling her at this time of day. She flipped it open, looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Suzie?" she said, not expecting her to have known her number. She chewed her lip and ran her hand through her hair nervously. She wasn't planning on having to talk to her until the morning.

"What's up Jennifer?" Suzie asked.

"How did you get my number?"

"Oh, Ned texted it to me. I heard you're going to be at the meeting tomorrow." Suzie said.

"Yeah. Ned told me you'd be there and I figured talking in person would be better than talking over the phone." Jennifer said, absentmindedly running her hand through her hair.

"So you thought about what I said?"

"Well, let's just say I'm still thinking about it, but don't worry, I'm working on it."

"Okay, so . . . Does Ned know?" Suzie asked.

"Of course not! What kind of idiot would I be if I told him about that; he's liked you since kindergarten. It'd crush him!" Moze said.

"Yeah. Sometimes I think he's stalking me. Thanks for not telling him, Jennifer."

"Um, no problem. I guess."

A couple moments passed and neither of them said a word, until finally, Moze broke the silence.

"Suzie, I was wondering . . . Why do you like me?" she asked.

Suzie sighed, "Well, you're just you, Mosely. That's all I can say. There's no one quite like you."

Moze didn't know what to say. Those simple words struck a chord in her soul, how someone could actually _want _to be with her, just because she was who she was; it made her want to cry for the first time in forever. Besides Ned and Cookie, most people avoided her for that same reason, but Suzie was different. Jennifer smiled to herself; there went her decision.

"Then Suzie, I think I have your answer." Jennifer said with a slight lilt to her voice. She paused for a second, then continued, "I-I don't know if this'll work out right, but if you're willing to try, I'm willing to too." Jennifer chewed her lip, waiting on a response from Suzie.

Suzie gasped, nearly in tears. It was as if all the weight in the world had lifted from her shoulders. "Jennifer," was all she managed to say.

"I told you I'd think about it, didn't I?"

Suzie smiled brighter than ever at her cieling. She said, "You're the best, Jennifer."

"I know, but I can't be the best forever if you don't let me get some sleep. But! Before I go to sleep, this does mean we're dating, right?" Jennifer asked, unsure of what to think about this.

"Do you want to?" Suzie asked.

"I said I was willing to try, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Suzie said, not fully comprehending.

Jennifer laughed, "So what do you think? _Do_ I?"

"You tell me," Suzie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. After all, it's what you'd want, isn't it?"

"Well duh, what else could I possibly want?"

"I dunno, but I'm getting sleepy babe. Nite-nite Suzie, I'll see you in the morning." Jennifer said, waiting on Suzie's reply before she hung up.

"Nite Jennifer!" Suzie said, both of them hanging up at the same time.

Jennifer closed her phone and eased her head further down in her pillow and resigned herself to sleep again, waiting on morning to come.

* * *

**A/N : What do you guys think? If you spot a mistake, or think something should be added, put it down in a review! I love reviews!**

**Also, for those of you who've read my other stories, I'll be updating 'Love Blooms' after I upload the fourth chapter of this fic. No worries, I wouldn't discontinue something I was so attached to just like that. By the way, I do take requests for stories, but it's first come first serve, so you might wanna hurry before I get loaded with a ton of work.**


End file.
